Wake Me Up
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: After being brutally raped by Sasuke and forced into a miscarrage, Sakura's two lovers Neji and Naruto want revenge. So they go to Akatsuki for help. Join the three lovers as they start their journey toward avenging Sakura. R&R. Flames will be returned.
1. Chapter 1

Bring Me to Life

Neji/Saku/Naru

Hina/Kiba

Ten/Lee

Ino/Chouji

Temari/Shika

All characters are ooc for the most part and **I don't own Naruto**. Cause if I did, laughs evilly

Chapter one: She's Awake!

'thoughts'

'**Inner thoughts**'

_'demonic thoughts_'

* * *

21-year-old Haruno Sakura woke up in the hospital confused as hell. "How'd I get here?" She rasped. "You're awake I see." Tsunade-hime, the Hokage of Konohagakure said, relieved. 

"Answer me." Sakura croaked. "Sasuke raped you brutally Sakura." Tsunade replied. Sakura let out a choked sob. "How long have I been out?" She asked. "A week." Tsunade replied. "And the bastard Uchiha?" Sakura choked. "Gone." The busty blonde replied. "W-who f-found m-me?" Sakura whimpered. "Naruto and Neji." Tsunade replied. Sakura started crying and Tsunade hugged her. "I want to see them please." She sobbed. Tsunade nodded and called the two ANBU captains in.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're awake!" Uzumaki Naruto said happily. Hyuuga Neji sat on her bed and silently waited. "Thank you for finding me." Sakura sniffled. Naruto and Neji both hugged her and the pink haired woman cried. Neji nuzzled her hair and Naruto nuzzled her shoulder, both softly purring the calm their distressed female down. "Sakura-chan were you a virgin?" Tsunade asked. "Iie. But I was two months pregnant." Sakura sobbed. The two men increased their purring slightly to hide their rage. "Ah yes. That explains all the blood." The blonde woman mused. Sakura nodded. "He beat them out of me. I was in such pain." She hicupped. Neji gowled in rage. "That bastard _will_ die." He swore. Naruto nodded, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Sakura smiled and looked at her shishou. "C-can I go home Shishou-hime?" She whimpered. "Of course." Tsunade replied. She signed the release papers and Sakura was taken out of the hospital in Neji's arms while Naruto stroked her hair lovingly. Tsunade smiled and watched them leave. 'They'll pull her through relatively unscathed.' She thought.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but the second one will be longer! I promise! 


	2. The Hyuuga Compound and Revenge Plots

Hello. Thank you for putting up with such a short chapter but I'm trying to build up to the Uchiha Torture Scene so please forgive me if my chapters are short. This fanfic is rated M for gore, violence, torture, flashbacks, lemons, and anything else m-rated you can think of. so thanks!!!!!!! XD

_Neji: She's awfully cheerful isn't she?_

_Naruto: Yeah. How youthful of her._

_Neji: You've been hanging around Lee too long. Stop it._

_Naruto: Heh. Sorry._

_Sakura: Haru-and-Tohru-Forever DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!_

ME: If I did, evil cackle

_Neji, Saku, Naru: We're really glad she doesn't._

Chapter Two: The Hyuuga Compound and Revenge Plots

'thoughts'

'**Inner thinking**'

"speech"

"**Inner speech**"

'_demons thoughts_'

"_demon speech_"

* * *

Sakura was sleeping in the Hyuuga Compound in one Neji Hyuuga's bed while her two lovers were sitting in an adjacent study with scowls on their faces. "How can we avenge Sakura-chan against Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "I'm thinking." Neji replied. Naruto frowned and fell silent.

Neji got up and paced silently as a sadistic smile spread across his normally serious face. "I've got part of a plan Naruto." He growled sitting down again. "Share." Naruto commanded. Neji nodded. "Well you'll have to be willing to maim, not kill." The chocolate haired Hyuuga prodigy began. "Fine." Naruto replied. The Byakugan-wielding Hyuuga grinned ferally.

"Good. Then we'll basically torture the Uchiha but for that, the Akatsuki will be needed. Besides, they'll want to help when they find out what Uchiha did to their precious child." Neji said. "That means..." Naruto trailed off.

"Yes. We're taking Sakura on a trip to visit her family." Neji confirmed. Naruto nodded eagerly and laughed. "Yes. That's a perfect half plan Neji." He congratulated him with a kiss. Neji smirked. "Let it never be said that a Hyuuga never has a plan. Be it missions, revenge or more pleasant things, a Hyuuga is _always _prepared." He replied.

Sleepy shuffling brought a peaceful expression to the two mad ANBU captains as their pink haired medic came in with Neji's upper blanket wrapped around her petite body. Neji couldn't forgive the Uchiha for destroying his child that had been growing inside her body for two months. Neither could Naruto it seemed. The three of them were going to have their first child together before Sasuke ruined their lives.

Sakura curled up in Naruto's lap still mostly asleep. Neji smiled at the scene and kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. "I'm lonely." Sakura mumbled in her sleepiness. "It _is_ 12:00 at night Neji." Naruto pointed out. The Hyuuga leader sighed. "Lety's get some sleep. We're going on a trip tomorrow." He said. The three went to bed.

'They're planning something.' Sakura thought.

'**Of course. Sasuke deserves to die for what he did to us!**' Inner Sakura screeched in defense of their boys.

'I wasn't going to object.' Sakura defended herself. Her inner was silent from sleeping.

* * *

Hee hee. Another chapter complete. I don't know if this is longer but I hope it is! Ja!

_Neji: And here's another chapter from Haru-and-Tohru-Forever. She's not too bad. She treats Shika, Kiba, and me pretty well. She treats Itachi ok too._

_Kiba: Yeah.. Sakura's so cool! loves Sakura_

_Shikamaru: She's troublesome but cool. I liked the debate on who got to kill Sasuke for being evil and making me not so lazy._

_Sakura: giggle I love them all! And Haru-and-Tohru-Forever too._


	3. A Trip to the Akatsuki Base

Sorry if the previous chapter was too short.

_Deidara: YAY! We're in this chapter Sasori-danna! Yeah!_

_Sasori: You're a woman Deidara._

_Deidara: That's ok cause you're my husband Sasori-danna! 'hugs without mercy'_

_Sasori: 'blush'_

_Neji: Yeah and you get to help with torture. _

_Akatsuki: YAY!!!! 'does happy dance'_

_Itachi: 'rolls eyes'_

_Everyone else: O.o_

me: R&R!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! If I did, 'evil cackle'

Chapter Three: A Trip to the Akatsuki Base

* * *

The next morning Sakura didn't wake up in bed like she thought. She woke up in Naruto's arms in the forest. "Ungh. Naru-chan what're we doing in the forest?" She whined. "Visiting old friends." Naruto replied. Sakura nodded as the two shinobi continued running through the trees toward the Akatsuki base.

(AN: The Akatsuki agreed to be Konoha's special assassination squad as long as Haruno Sasori and Deidara got to see their daughter when they wanted to)

"Are we going to see my family?" Sakura asked as she fluidly removed herself from Naruto's arms and ran alongside the two men. "Yes." Neji replied. He smiled at her and Sakura cheered. They got to the Akatsuki base about thirty minutes later.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A female's squeal echoed through the base. A red haired man grimmaced. "Damn. Do you have to be so loud Deidara-chan?" He grumbled. "Of course I do Sasori-danna! Our Sakura-chan is here!" Deidara replied fiercely. Sasori sighed again. (Sasori's temperment is similar to Shikamaru's) "Damned loud woman." He muttered as he wrapped his daughter in a hug. "Hey." Sasori said with a small smile. "Hi dad. Where's Itachi-nii-san?" Sakura asked. "Here." Uchiha Itachi replied from the door toward the stairs. "Hi nii-san. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked.

"Of course little sister. You can always talk to me." Itachi replied smoothly. They went to Itachi's room and sat on the bed. "Um your stupid ototou raped me and beat my twins to death. I had a miscarriage and now my lovers want revenge." Sakura said fast. Itachi frowned as he rewound and slowed her message down. "My foolish brother is that. A fool. We will help them get revenge on him because you are family and I've wanted another excuse to beat the hell out of him anyway." Itachi said. "Thanks." Sakura replied as they went back downstairs. Sakura was tackled by a blur of blonde and hit the floor with an "OOF" of shock. "Saku-chan!" Deidara cheered. "Hi mom. Now can you be a dear and get off me? I'm in pain." Sakura asked/groaned. Deidara got up blushing slightly. "Sorry Saku-chan." She giggled helping her daughter up.

Sakura massaged her damaged stomach and coughed lightly. Itachi called an Akatsuki meeting in the kitchen where everyone but Naruto and Neji were seated. "Sakura-chan needs our help. My foolish ototou raped and beat her. She miscarried." Itachi said. Yells of outrage choursed through the Akatsuki ranks, the loudest being Deidara, Sasori, and Hoshigaki Kisame. "That little shit hurt Kitten-chan?! He'll pay!" He shouted. Sakura sighed. "Ok calm down minna-chan. Neji and Naruto need your help to exact revenge. I don't know what they're planning but they've decided that you guys are helping." She said tiredly. Itachi frowned. "Imoto go lay down." He ordered softly.

"I'm fine." Sakura lied. The room was spinning before her eyes and she collapsed on the floor from her chair. Hidan picked her up gently and carried her up the stairs located in the second doorway of the kitchen and put her in Itachi's room. "She's not fully healed yet. There's something trapped inside her." Itachi said calmly as he turned his Sharingan off. "Chakra? Un?" Deidara asked worriedly. "Yes." Itachi replied. "Call the boys in." Sasori sighed. "Naruto. Neji. Please come join us in the kitchen." Deidara called. The two Konoha nin sat down in the kitchen and blinked. "Sakura-chan may still be pregnant." Itachi said. "What?" Neji and Naruto spluttered. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Sakura-chan. May. Still. Be. Pregnant." He replied slowly like he was talking to morons. Neji blinked. "Byakugan." He said. The Hyuuga leader looked up to Itachi's room and his eyes widened. "She is." He confirmed. "Which means that we'll have to protect her even more than normal. She's still carrying precious cargo and must not lose them. No matter what." Kisame said. "Right. So she'll stay here with us as will you two. I'm sure she'd throw a fit if you two weren't here with her." Itachi said. "Right. We'll inform Leader-sama." Kazuku said. "Ok." Itachi replied.

Sakura was currently asleep in Itachi's bed unaware of the conversation going on downstairs. She was dreaming of silver eyed blond babies. With a huge smile, Sakura turned over and buried her face in her Itachi's pillow.

* * *

The end to another wonderful chapter. 'smile'

_Itachi: Why am I being so nice?_

_Sasori: So troublesome._

_Shikamaru: That's my line!_

_Sasori: Hn._

_Sasuke: That's _my_ line._

_Everyone: 'maims and mauls Sasuke'_

_Sasuke: X.x_

Me: R&R all or I'll send the Akatsuki to kill you! 'giggle'


	4. A Surprise for Sakura!

Sorry if the previous chapter was too short.

_Deidara: YAY! Saku-chan's still pregnant!!! I'm gonna be a grandma!! 'tears up'_

_Sasori: Don't cry Deidara-chan._

_Deidara: But we're gonna be grandparents Sasori-danna!!! _

_Sasori: 'blush'_

_Neji: Yeah and you still get to help with torture. _

_Akatsuki: YAY!!!! 'does happy dance'_

_Itachi: 'rolls eyes' I'm an uncle. Great. 'cracks a small smile'_

_Everyone else: Oo_

me: R&R!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! If I did, 'evil cackle'

Chapter four: Sakura gets the news

* * *

Sakura yawned and came downstairs for dinner. "Hey everyone." She yawned. "Hey Saku-chan." The occupants of the manor choursed. Sakura sat down and noticed everyone staring at her oddly. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she brushed at her cheeks. "No." Naruto replied. Sakura blinked. "Um ok...so why are you guys staring at me like I'm crazy?" She asked. "Well...how to tell you..." Kisame said uneasily. "Tell me what?" Sakura asked. Deidara hugged her daughter happily. "You're pregnant still Saku-chan!!!" She squealed. Sakura laughed. "Yeah right. Sasuke beat me nearly to death. There's no way I can be pregnant." She replied. "I used the Byakugan thinking the same thing but it's true. I saw the small chakra in your body. It's a child." Neji said. Sakura fainted. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Neji shouted. "She's ok. She's just in shock." Itachi said. The Uchiha took Sakura into the living room and placed her on the couch. A few minutes later she woke up. "Ungh...I had the strangest... I wasn't dreaming was I?" Sakura asked. "No." Itachi replied. Sakura laughed hysterically for a few minutes before bursting into tears. The Uchiha sighed and patted her head. "What's wrong imoto?" He asked.

"I'm just so relieved he didn't kill them both that I don't know how to handle it. I'm scared that he'll come back to finish what he started. I don't want to lose this baby too. Because I couldn't protect myself...maybe I don't deserve to be a mother." Sakura replied. "Don't say that. You deserve to be a mother and happy and a wife...Sasuke's a moron." Itachi replied. "Really?" Sakura sniffled. "Yeah. Really." Itachi replied. "Thanks." Sakura smiled softly. The two of them went back into the dining room and ate dinner. Neji and Naruto left with the others when the meal was finished in order to plot. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to bed in the room set aside for the three of them.

* * *

The end to another wonderful chapter. 'smile' Sorry it's so short. 

_Itachi: Why am I being so nice?_

HATF: Because I rule this fanfiction world and I want you to be nice so you are. 'evil laughter'

_Itachi: 'rolls his eyes' whatever. When do I get to kill my foolish otoutou?_

HATF: Soon Itachi-kun. Soon. 'evil laughter again'

_Itachi: 'joins in'_

_Sasori: So troublesome._

_Shikamaru: That's my line!_

_Sasori: Hn._

_Sasuke: That's _my_ line._

_Everyone: 'maims and mauls Sasuke'_

_Sasuke: Xx_

Me: R&R all or I'll send the Akatsuki to kill you! 'giggle'


	5. Sakura Gets the News and a Mission

Sorry if the previous chapter was too short.

_Deidara: YAY! Saku-chan's still pregnant!!! I'm gonna be a grandma!! 'tears up'_

_Sasori: Don't cry Deidara-chan._

_Deidara: But we're gonna be grandparents Sasori-danna!!! _

_Sasori: 'blush'_

_Neji: Yeah and you still get to help with torture. _

_Akatsuki: YAY!!!! 'does happy dance'_

_Itachi: 'rolls eyes' I'm an uncle. Great. 'cracks a small smile'_

_Everyone else: O.o_

me: R&R!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! If I did, 'evil cackle' Sorry if everyone seems a little too OOC.

Chapter four: Sakura gets the news

* * *

Sakura yawned and came downstairs for dinner. "Hey everyone." She yawned. "Hey Saku-chan." The occupants of the manor choursed. Sakura sat down and noticed everyone staring at her oddly. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she brushed at her cheeks. "No." Naruto replied. Sakura blinked. "Um ok...so why are you guys staring at me like I'm crazy?" She asked. "Well...how to tell you..." Kisame said uneasily. "Tell me what?" Sakura asked. Deidara hugged her daughter happily. "You're pregnant still Saku-chan!!!" She squealed. Sakura laughed. "Yeah right. Sasuke nearly beat me to death. There's no way I can be pregnant." She replied. "I used the Byakugan thinking the same thing but it's true. I saw the small chakra in your body. It's a child." Neji said. Sakura fainted. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Neji shouted. "She's ok. She's just in shock." Itachi said. The Uchiha took Sakura into the living room and placed her on the couch. A few minutes later she woke up. "Ungh...I had the strangest... I wasn't dreaming was I?" Sakura asked. "No." Itachi replied. Sakura laughed hysterically for a few minutes before bursting into tears. The Uchiha sighed and patted her head. "What's wrong imoto?" He asked.

"I'm just so relieved he didn't kill them both that I don't know how to handle it. I'm scared that he'll come back to finish what he started. I don't want to lose this baby too. Because I couldn't protect myself...maybe I don't deserve to be a mother." Sakura replied. "Don't say that. You deserve to be a mother and happy and a wife...Sasuke's a moron." Itachi replied. "Really?" Sakura sniffled. "Yeah. Really." Itachi replied. "Thanks." Sakura smiled softly. The two of them went back into the dining room and ate dinner. Neji and Naruto left with the others when the meal was finished in order to plot. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to bed in the room set aside for the three of them.

Itachi went back into the kitchen twitching slightly as he sat back down. Deidara laughed while Sasori smirked. "So you've experienced the Sakura Twitch." Deidara said gleefully. Itachi nodded. "It's strange." He said. Naruto looked clueless. "What's the Sakura Twitch?" He asked. Sasori grinned. "It's this evil twitch that you get when Sakura gets annoyed, mad, or evil. It tells you that Sakura's either gonna do something bad to you or she's just done dealing with you. Or in Itachi's case, she's going to rob him." He replied cheerfully. Itachi twitched harder and his eyes narrowed. "Damn. She always robs me when she comes down here." He said to himself.

The other members of the Akatsuki laughed until Hidan had the Sakura Twitch too. "Me too. Damn...I hope she doesn't steal my scythe again." He mumbled. Itachi grinned, glad to have someone share his fate. "Yeah. Last time she stole it, you cried for days until she took pity on you and gave it back. How long did you chase her around the compound cursing fluently in like ten different languages?" He asked. "Two weeks. I chased that evil demon for two weeks! And do you know what she did? She _laughed_!" Hidan replied tearfully.

Ayame patted him on the back and tried not to look so happy. "It's alright Hi-kun! She's not after your instrument of destruction this time! She's after..." He leaned over and whispered in Hidan's ear. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hidan screamed like a girl. Ayame grinned happily and sat back in his chair. 'Mission accomplished.' He thought gleefully. Everyone experienced the Sakura Twitch and turned their heads. Sakura stood in the doorway with a dark scowl and a scroll in her hand. "Right. Being quiet now." Hidan said meekly as he sat back down in his seat. He had been on the recieving end of Sakura's enraged attacks before and didn't care to be the recipient this time.

Sakura threw the scroll on the table. "What's this?" She asked with barely restrained anger. Sasori took the scroll and looked at it. "That's...the mission from Leader in the event that you were ever harmed in any way by a fellow shinobi." He replied slowly. Deidara blanched and Kisame lost some of his blue color. "Not that mission." He said. Sasori nodded. "I'm afraid so." He replied. "DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!" Hidan yelled. "It's for Hidan and Itachi." Sasori said. "That's why we experienced the Sakura Twitch then?" Itachi asked calmly. "Yes." Deidara replied. "Fuck. This day's gonna suck major balls." Hidan grumbled as he went upstairs to get his weapon.

* * *

The end to another wonderful chapter. 'smile' Sorry it's so short. 

_Itachi: Why am I being so nice?_

Because I rule this fanfiction world and I want you to be nice so you are. 'evil laughter'

_Itachi: 'rolls his eyes' whatever. When do I get to kill my foolish otoutou?_

Soon Itachi-kun. Soon. 'evil laughter again'

_Itachi: 'joins in'_

_Sasori: So troublesome._

_Shikamaru: That's my line!_

_Sasori: Hn._

_Sasuke: That's _my_ line._

_Everyone: 'maims and mauls Sasuke'_

_Sasuke: X.x_

R&R all or I'll send the Akatsuki to kill you! 'giggle'


	6. Mission Revealed

Sorry if the previous chapter was too short.

_Deidara: This isn't gonna be good._

_Sasori: Don't remind us Dei-chan._

_Deidara: But we're gonna be grandparents Sasori-danna!!! _

_Sasori: 'blush'_

_Neji: Yeah and you still get to help with torture. _

_Akatsuki: YAY!!!! 'does happy dance'_

_Itachi: 'rolls eyes' I'm an uncle. Great. 'cracks a small smile'_

_Everyone else: O.o_

me: R&R!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! If I did, 'evil cackle' Sorry if everyone seems a little too OOC.

Chapter five: The Mission Revealed

* * *

Sakura looked at her family with deadly eyes. "What is the mission?" She asked calmly. "It's nothing to worry about dear." Deidara tried to keep her mind off of the scroll. "TELL ME!" Sakura roared angrily as she broke the table with a slap. "They're going to find Sasuke and bring him here." Deidara said meekly. She kept forgetting that her daughter was a powerful ninja. 

Sakura blanched. "What?" She asked softly. "Leader's orders. Sasuke will be brough here and locked in the dungeons. I don't know what else he has planned but you will be avenged Sakura-chan." Deidara replied. Sakura nodded calmly but her mind was racing. She was thinking about all the horrible things that might happen. She didn't even notice she was crying until her mother hugged her.

"We did it for your own good Saku-chan." She said. "I know but why bring him here?" Sakura asked. "I don't know...it's what Leader-sama ordered. So we're only following orders." Deidara replied. Sakura nodded and smiled a small smile. "I'm ok." She said. Deidara let her go and sat back down.

Meanwhile with Itachi and Hidan, the two shinobi were watching Sasuke in disgust. He was gloating about what he did to another male. Said male looked disturbed while he listened, unwillingly. "How could you do that to her? She sounds like a great girl." The man said. "She is...when she's on her back." Sasuke laughed. "That's enough out of you little brother." Itachi snapped as he and Hidan came into the open. "Itachi!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

Itachi grinned.

"Sakura-chan is just fine." He taunted.

"I broke her brother. Don't lie to me just to piss me off." Sasuke sneered.

"Why would I lie to you? I enjoy telling you the utter truth. Like how you're going to die painfully slow. And how I enjoyed killing the clan and I wish I would've killed you as well. Stupid little brother." Itachi replied.

Sasuke snarled and lunged at him. "DIE!!!!" He yelled.

Hidan rolled his eyes and slammed his scythe into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke grunted as the air was knocked from his lungs and he fell to the ground. Itachi kicked him. "You little fool." He said coldly. Hidan stomped on his chest, breaking several ribs.

Sasuke cried out in pain.

"It doesn't feel so nice does it you little shithead?" Hidan sneered as he hauled the younger Uchiha up by his throat and bashed him into the ground until he lost consciousness. "Let's go. This mission is complete." Itachi said blankly. Hidan nodded and they teleported back to Akatsuki HQ.

Sakura was chasing a blur of orange when they returned to HQ. "I promise it won't hurt much!!" She yelled. "You said that last time and you LIED!!!" Tobi yelled back. Sakura grinned. "But you wouldn't stop wiggling around! If you had just stayed still, it wouldn't have!" She replied mockingly.

"Tobi what have you done this time you fucktarded moron?" Hidan demanded as Itachi hauled Sasuke's battered body to Leader's special dungeon.

"Tobi was a good boy!" Tobi wailed.

Sakura pouted. "He's lying. He peeked on me in the onsen." She replied.

"TOBI!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily as he took over chasing the masked man around the base.

Sakura grinned. Boys are useful.

* * *

The end to another wonderful chapter. 'smile' 

_Itachi: Finally. I get to do something more me._

_Hidan: MAN!!! WHY THE FUCK AM I SUCH A WHIMP?! _

_Itachi: 'rolls his eyes' Everyone is a whimp with Sakura. Even me sometimes...but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you painfully._

Don't be so dramatic Itachi.

_Itachi: I wasn't being dramatic. I meant it._

_Sasori: So troublesome._

_Hidan: 'nods in agreement'_

_Shikamaru: That's my line!_

_Sasori and Hidan: Hn._

_Sasuke: That's _my_ line._

_Everyone: 'maims and mauls Sasuke'_

_Sasuke: X.x_

_Hidan: 'spits on his dead body and kicks dirt over him' Loser. Fucktarded loser._

R&R all or I'll send the Akatsuki to kill you! 'giggle'


End file.
